


Whatever He Wants

by Anonymous



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe, Bloodlust, Blow Jobs, Cocksleeve, Kind-of Dark Derek, Knotting, M/M, Mention of rape (non-Sterek), Omega Stiles Stilinski, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Referenced castration, Thumb-sucking, Violence, mentioned mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:44:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3971440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek just adores his new omega.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever He Wants

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this is the porniest thing I've ever written, hence the anon posting. This is what happens when I get bored at work.

Really, Derek Hale’s life couldn’t get any more perfect. 

He’s the alpha of one of the most powerful wolf tribes in the northern hemisphere, he’s surrounded by betas who cater to his every whim, and he currently has his new omega sitting in the place of honor, right on Derek’s lap. 

Derek coos down at the omega, who stares up at him with adoring brown eyes. He’d chosen Stiles for his omega the moment he’d seen the boy, presented along with hundreds of others for his pleasure. Stiles had been wary at first— omegas were taught to fear any alpha who might claim them, and an alpha leader like Derek Hale would be the first person suspected of mistreating an omega. But Derek knows full well that a happy omega means a happy alpha, and he’d set to spoiling the sweet boy as soon as he’d gotten the omega home. 

Stiles’ fearfulness had quickly given way to surprise, then pleasure, then downright worshipfulness. He’s currently sucking Derek’s thumb oh so sweetly, laving the skin with his tongue. 

Such a perfect omega. 

Derek pulls his thumb away, ignoring the omega’s whine of displeasure, and selects a raspberry from the bowl in front of them. He hand-feeds it to Stiles, chuckling when the omega eagerly sucks at his fingers to get all the juice. 

“Now, choose one for me,” he tells Stiles, and smiles proudly when the omega selects the largest berry in the bowl and holds it up to his alpha’s lips. “Good boy,” he praises, and takes the berry with his teeth, nipping playfully at Stiles’ fingers. Stiles giggles and nuzzles against Derek’s chest. He tries to suck on Derek’s thumb again, but Derek pulls it away and flicks the omega’s nose. 

“Breakfast is over, sweetheart. We have work to do.” Stiles pouts at him and Derek chuckles again. “Don’t you worry. I’ll give you something else to suck.” 

XXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Twice a month Derek sits and hears all the complaints or requests made by members of his pack. It’s incredibly tedious, but at least now Derek has something to play with while he listens. 

Derek sits down in the great chair commissioned years ago for the first Hale alpha and arranges Stiles between his legs. He’d showed off his new omega to the pack after he’d first chosen Stiles, but now all his betas will be able to see how well Stiles obeys. Derek unzips his pants and pulls out his cock, half-hard just from the warm weight of Stiles between his thighs. “Open up,” he orders gently. 

Stiles immediately complies and Derek feeds his cock deep into that lovely warm throat. “Good boy. Keep me warm.” Stiles smiles around his mouthful of cock and makes himself comfortable. He’d had trouble the first few times he’d served as Derek’s cocksleeve but now he can sit quietly for hours without even whining about a sore jaw. Derek leans back, taking a moment just to enjoy Stiles’ mouth, and then signals his guard to send in the first complainant. 

Stiles is perfect through it all, just warming Derek’s cock and not trying for more, swallowing carefully around Derek’s length every few minutes without a sound. Derek hears every petty little problem from land disputes to divorce settlements, absent-mindedly stroking his omega’s hair. His attention has just started to slip to what he’s planning to doing to his omega tonight when the guard calls in the only prisoner Derek has to deal with today. 

Whenever Derek’s legal body decides a beta has committed a crime punishable by death, he or she is sent to Derek to plead for mercy. Derek’s lip curls as the guard shoves the prisoner in. This shitstain had tried to rape one of Derek’s female cousins when she’d been out in the woods. Malia had fought him off, but there were rumors that he’d been more successful with other beta females. 

“Yes?” Derek says coldly. 

The man raises his hands in supplication. “Mercy,” he tries, already knowing that anything he says is hopeless. “I beg of you, Alpha Lord.” 

Derek clucks his tongue. “ _Mercy_ hardly seems appropriate. Aren’t I supposed to think of the entire pack, not just the good of the one? What if I show you mercy, and then you go out and try to rape another girl? How could I live with myself?” 

“I won’t,” the man says. “I swear!” 

“But how can I know for sure?” Derek sighs and leans back, pretending he’s thinking hard. “It’s completely out of my hands what you do with your life, if I let you keep it. So I’ll tell you what. To be fair, we’ll take this decision out of my hands, too.” 

The main shudders with fear as Derek reaches down to stroke a loose strand of hair behind Stiles’ ear. “My sweet omega here has been such a good cocksleeve for me all day, without once taking a reward. I’m going to come down his throat, and if he swallows it all, you die. If he lets even a single drop go to waste, you live. Fair?” 

The man closes his eyes in defeat. “Fair,” he spits. 

“Good.” Derek smiles down at Stiles. “Go on, little one. Get your treat.” 

Stiles’ eyes sparkle up at him and he starts to suck, flicking his tongue over the head of Derek’s cock. Derek moans at the feeling, determined to enjoy this all the way through, and closes his eyes as Stiles brings him closer and closer to orgasm. He doesn’t bother to warm the omega when he feels his balls draw up with pleasure, just shoots down Stiles’ throat with a satisfied grunt. 

After taking a moment to enjoy the warm afterglow of his orgasm, Derek pulls out of Stiles’ mouth with a lewd pop. He grabs Stiles’ chin and turns it toward the prisoner. “Well? Did he spill?” 

The man’s eyes search Stiles desperately. “I don’t…I can’t tell, Alpha.” 

“Hm.” Derek tilts Stiles’s head up so the omega can meet his eye. “Sweetheart, tell the truth. Did you swallow it all?” 

Stiles beams at him proudly. “Every drop, Alpha.” 

Derek smiles. “What a good boy you are.” Derek kisses his omega, licking into Stiles’ mouth so he can chase his own taste. He lets his claws lengthen and his eyes glow red before he looks up at the doomed man in front of him: “And what an unfortunate boy _you_ are.” 

The idiot tries to run, as if he’d get anywhere. Derek springs up, carefully moving Stiles out of the way, and pounces on the prisoner with a snarl. He tears out the man’s throat without even an extra breath of effort and watches with pleasure as blood sprays across the back wall. What a pretty decoration. 

“Clean that up,” he orders his guards before returning to his chair. Even once he retracts his claws his fingers are still specked with blood, and he holds his hand out so Stiles can lick him clean. The omega does at once, but his nose turns up a little in displeasure. 

“What?” Derek frowns at the omega, not really annoyed but ready to remind the omega of his place in a heartbeat. “You don’t like it?” 

Stiles rubs his head against Derek’s thigh and gives him those worshipful eyes again. “I only like the way _you_ taste, Alpha.” 

Derek laughs, immediately appeased. “Of course you do.” He lengthens one claw, then punctures the pad of his thumb so a droplet of blood appears. “Here you go, perfect boy. My omega gets whatever he wants.” 

Stiles sucks the thumb, climbing onto Derek’s lap just as he had that morning. Derek lets him nuzzle in close, head going heavy against Derek’s chest. He’ll let the boy rest while he finishes up here. Then he’ll take Stiles upstairs and give him a thorough bath to clean out any remnants from last night’s knotting. After that he’ll hand-feed Stiles a good dinner to keep his strength up before he knots him again. 

They’ll have plenty of time to play tonight, and Stiles is the best toy Derek has ever had. He’ll tease his omega, give that little cock a few licks until it’s leaking precome across his lips, then suck on Stiles’ tiny, sensitive balls. Derek always though he’d have his omega’s worthless nuts chopped off once he made his claim, but Stiles’ have proven to be so much fun to play with he might as well keep them around. The boy is docile enough with them and Derek thinks he’s earned that reward. 

Then, once Stiles’s hole is nice and wet from Derek’s teasing, he’ll give the omega his knot. Stiles takes his alpha’s knot so well and Derek can’t wait until the boy actually goes into heat and begs for it. When the next heat hits he’ll pup the darling. Stiles will look so pretty with a bellyful of Derek’s pup, and Derek can’t wait to taste the milk that will come from those puffy little tits. 

Derek smiles and presses a gentle kiss to Stiles’ forehead. 

So perfect. 

“Send the next one in,” he orders his guard, and leans back, Stiles’s breath whistling against his neck.


End file.
